King Crab
|predators = / / / / / |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / |hide = |equivalent = / / / / / |realeased = December 25th, 2017 |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to a King Crab! Press W To Arm Smash The King Crab is the 15th ocean animal in Mope.io and is the ocean equivalent of the T-REX , Yeti, Dragon, Phoenix, Kraken and Pterodactyl. It was released on December 25th, 2017 along with the Hedgehog, Eggs, Golden Eggs, Ducklings, and Ducks. Technical The King Crab: * Has a maximum XP of 5M at which point it evolves to one of the Monsters. * Upgrades from the Elephant, Blue Whale, Giant Spider, Cassowary, Mammoth, Blackwidow Spider at 1M XP. * Can eat all animals below it to Fox and its equivalents. * Can be eaten by Monsters, Black Dragon and King Dragon. * Press W to smash with your big arms! A wave appears if you do it in water, you also can smash with your two arms, left and right, but when is on land it can't cause a wave. *It can kill Animals below Tier 6 with its ability . Appearance The King Crab has a reddish shell and red-orange body, its pincers, legs and spikes are also reddish, some of them are a darker shade. Strategy Use your Arm Smash to fight The Krakens since you ability does tons of damage. When it uses its whirlpool, turn to face it so it can't Tailbite you. When u can, arm smash it, make sure that it doesn't dive, then dive under it and Tailbite it while it is stunned. Repeat the process until you kill it. If it is winning, dive and retreat. If you see a Kraken near land, smash it onto land and don't let it get back into the ocean. The Kraken will die of thirst quickly and you get lots of XP. Never go to the land unless necessary. You are VERY slow at land and animals such as dragons, or even elephants, can harass you, use their abilities and run away, and you can only helplessly die from their abilities. If you want free food go after a Turtle or some other low level Animal. Use your arm smash which will weaken it greatly. Then kill. If you want to get great amounts of XP, hunt for blue whales. Your Arm Smash stuns animals for a very long time, making them easy to kill. If you see a pod of blue whales, don't take the risk. Also try dominating a lake for easy XP. Another way to get easy XP is to observe two dragons fighting, and when one is at low health (about 1/8 of full hp), arm smash it to get the kill and around 500K XP. When fighting Dragons, dodge their fire and Arm Smash it. Dive underwater when your ability needs recharge. At some point, one of you will be winning. If you are not, go underwater, for you have a super dive time. If the Dragon is losing, chase it and Arm Smash it until it is dead. If you are fighting a T-REX, try to fight it in water as it is a lot faster than you at land. If you are at land, run away from T-REX and other animals in that tier. However, if you are at water, Dive and hit the T-REX. Repeat until the T-REX is dead. If it dives, wait it out as it have a very short diving time. Do the same thing against Yetis. Lead it to water, where you have a great speed and dive time advantage. Arm smash it and dive. Dodge the snowballs that the Yeti is shooting as the snowballs stun for a very long time. When you are arm smashing it, smash it in the direction away from the Arctic and preferably the direction of the deeper oceans. When fighting against the Phoenix, like with T-REX and Yeti, try to fight it in water as their fire tornadoes will die fast there and they are very slow, plus they can't dive. If you see a Black Dragon, flee if it has about full health. If it has low health or you are teaming up with other animals, this will be a great opportunity to get a Black Dragon kill. Wait until it is very low, arm smash it to kill. Don't let it go to the lava as they can heal there and try to lead it far away from the lava. Look out for the Sea Monster because of the fact that your most likely food for them. Try to go inside a whirlpool. Going on a hill is not very save, as it can for some reason still bite your tail. When a Sea Monster is low on health, try to punch it to get the kill. When its using its ability, dive under till your at the Sea monster, and come above water to kill it with the Arm Smash. If you want to avoid the Sea Monster, then go to a lake and try to get xp from there. But when there also comes a Sea Monster in the lake, get out over there as quick as you can. Gallery 00q200x5d6601.png|The King Crab. ability_crabSmashSkin.png|Ability Icon. ability_crabSmash0.png|Left arm. ability_crabsmash1.png|Right arm. KingCrabHit.PNG|King Crab smashing. King Crab.PNG|A king Crab on land. Crab.PNG|King Crab on land far from water. King Crab 2.PNG|King Crab that recently arm smashed. Arm Smash Icon.PNG|The Arm Smash icon. Arm Smashing.PNG|Arm Smashing. King Crab 3.PNG|TB King Crab underwater. Trivia * It was the only animal to be added on the December 25th update without the Mope.io developer making a teaser on it in his YouTube channel. * When you use your ability, you won’t always smash with both arms. In fact, you are more likely to Arm Smash with one arm rather than two. * Unlike in real life, King crabs are actually not that strong and not that big. ** When you upgrade, it says "Upgraded to King Crab." However, if you are hit by the King Crab, it says "A Giant Crab smashed you back". ** The King Crab along with the Pterodactyl and the T-Rex are the only apex tier animals that have actually existed. Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Crustaceans Category:Mope.io Category:Ocean Animals Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean